


coffee, please

by captainswanship



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, and run on sentences, youre welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanship/pseuds/captainswanship
Summary: Luke and Lisa's breakup was such a lie so I decided to rewrite the TRUTH. With most likely spelling mistakes, made up words, run on sentences. As you'll be able to tell I'm not a writer. here ya go.
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Penelope Garcia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	coffee, please

The evening was going as planned. No interruptions from the outside world, which meant no cases. Everyone had agreed to putting their phones inside a drawer as soon as they stepped inside Spencer’s apartment, but close enough just in case there was a call. Wine and cocktails have been poured and everyone was just enjoying themselves.

When Luke had arrived, Tara was the first to speak up about the absence of his partner once again, “So where is that Lisa of yours, tonight? I’m starting to think she’s just not that into you.”

He chuckled a bit at the joke, “Ah yes, I am sad to say that Lisa and I…have decided to call it quits.” Luke sat himself down on the couch across from Penelope.

“Oh wow, Luke. I am so sorry. What happened, if you don’t mind me asking?” Tara handed him a beer and sat down in the chair across from him, next to Matt.

“Well the truth is, I don’t think Lisa really got over what happened to Phil. I mean, how could she, really?” He took a sip at his drink and took a glance at Garcia when she spoke up.

“I am so sorry, Luke,” She took a sip of her wine, keeping her gaze on him.

He shrugged, “Lisa and I will still be friends, I mean, you know. We were always honest with each other.” Garcia just nodded hoping to change the subject and start off on a more cheerful topic.

* * *

After a few hours the party was winding down and everyone was getting ready to head out, giving hugs and saying goodbye. Garcia gave Spencer a hug, “Thank you so much for doing this, there better be more in the future.”

“Hey Penelope, I know you drove here, but you’ve also have had a few drinks, do you need a lift home?” Luke grabbed her jacket off the coat rack and handed it to her.

“It’s okay newbie, I’ll just get myself an uber.” Penelope held up her phone to show him the app she had opened.

“I’m pretty sure you just opened your photo’s because all I am looking at right now is a photo of you and Sergio,” he started to laugh and she frowned, looking down at her phone, “Please, I insist, let me drive you home.”

She hesitated, biting her lip and realizing that almost everyone had dispersed, “Fine. But I hope you drive better than you did in Florida. I don’t think I can handle you driving me home like that. I felt car sick for a week.”

“Of course, your highness.” Luke joked while opening the door for her while Garcia stuck her tongue out at him as she passed him, making her way down the stairs.

* * *

They drove to Garcia’s apartment in comfortable silence Once they arrived, he pulled over into a spot right in front. Luke got out and quickly made his way over to the passenger side door to open it for her, offering his hand for her to grab. She playfully slapped it away, “I am perfectly capable of getting myself out of a car, thank you very much.”

He put his hands up in front of him, in mock surrender, “Okay, okay. At least let me walk you up to your apartment. I just want to make sure you get in safe and sound.”

“You really don’t have to,” It was true, she did make it out of the car, but as soon as she reached the first step she stumbled a bit. He was, again, quick so catch her from falling. He held out his arm for her to hold on to as they made their way to her apartment. He didn’t hate the close contact. “Well, I didn’t know you could be such a gentleman.”

“I am always a gentleman. Even when you insist on calling me newbie at every point in time,” He teased and playfully bowed to her.

They stopped in front of the door, Garcia quietly contemplating, “I think I’m actually going to make myself a cup of coffee before I go to bed, if you’d like to come in for a bit?”

“Yeah, that actually sounds like a good idea.” Once inside the apartment they both made their way to the kitchen, Luke taking a seat down at the table while Garcia put on a pot of coffee. He was content to just sit and watch her do her thing.

“You know, there is this adorable food truck called Lunacorn over at Merchant Park. It has the best coffee, I’m telling you. I try to stop there when I can but it’s in the opposite direction from work.” She continued on, “I normally try to stick with decaf coffee and occasionally a tea once or twice. And I am definitely not hinting at you to surprise me with one if you feel so inclined.” He could listen to her stories for hours.

“So…,” She placed his coffee down in front on the coaster in front of him, offering him cream and sugar, “Spill it, Alvez.”

“What?” Luke furrowed his eyebrows, confused at what she was asking.

Without hesitance she continued, “What really happened between you and Lisa? I know I’m not an official profiler, but I’ve been around them for many, many years. I’d like to think I picked up a trick or two.”

Luke hesitated for a moment. He placed his coffee back down on the table, unsure of what to say.

Immediately Penelope took back what she said, “You know what, I’m drunk, it’s really none of my business. I shouldn’t have asked…” She continued to ramble on.

“No, no it’s fine.” Luke looked up at Penelope, “I just…It wasn’t Lisa who couldn’t get over losing Phil. It was me. I closed myself off completely. I never said anything, but that night after I went after Grant, I came back to my apartment and Lisa was leaving. All of her stuff was packed up, keys in hand. She told me to give her a reason to stay and I did. Maybe it was because finally I wasn’t alone and I felt like I finally had some stability in my life.”

Penelope sat quiet, waiting for Luke to continue.

“But I just closed myself off to her completely after that night. And I came to realize that honestly, I felt more comfortable sharing those moments with you. You and I, we just understood each other and I couldn’t feel that way with Lisa. I wish I could, but I just couldn’t and I knew that if I felt that way now then I would feel that way in the future and she deserved better than that, so I broke it off,” He let go of his coffee mug and put his hands on hers, “And I just never got to thank you. So thank you.”

She smiled and laced her fingers with his, “You’re welcome, Luke.”


End file.
